ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Was 10 x 2, Part 2
And Then There Was 10 x 2, Part 2 is the 2nd episode of Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO! and part two of the 2-parter, "And Then There Was 10 x 2" Episode "Where are we?", asked Pablo. "We couldn't be...no.", said Solo with a tone of fear in his voice. "Where are we?!", Pablo repeated, louder. "Kelachi Beta.", said Biurn. "Cynister's homeworld." "Hopefully we haven't been noticed.", said Ruub, somewhat frightened at the idea of being in enemy territory. The gang stealthily moves over behind a bush. The coast is clear, so they run out. They run through a path. "Where are we going?", Pablo asked, half-knowing what the answer would be, but remaining curious. "We're gonna try to break into Cynister's fortress.", said Solo, seeming determined to take Cynister down.. Biurn took off her iron gauntlets, revealing her flaming hands, looking as if they could cause a forest fire at any moment. Pablo looked at her slightly, but looked away, fearful of what a Pyronite could do. They run out of the jungle and now find themselves facing the castle. They storm inside. There are some guards. Solo shoots a few, while Biurn blows up some more. Ruub shoots diamonds at them and Pablo transforms into.... "Rath!" "XLR8!" XLR8 runs around a few and catches them in tornadoes. Rath starts pounding some. All the guards are now destroyed. The gang run throughout the corridors. Suddenly, an Arburian Pelarota rams through the wall. He stands in front of the team. "I am Master Cynister's general.", said the Pelarota, grunting slightly. "The name’s Uorb. Gravus Uorb. Prepare to die!" Uorb morphs into a ball and rams toward the team. They all move out of the way. "HyperForce! Form Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Omicron Atari!", yelled Solo. "What!?", yelled XLR8 and Rath, not understanding what Solo meant. "Follow our lead!" Biurn said to the Pablos. Solo wrapped himself around Uorb. He flung him towards Biurn, who blasted him to Ruub with a fire ball. Ruub caught Uorb in crystals and threw him at the Pablos. XLR8 kicked him to Rath, who slammed him into the ground. "Let me tell you something, Gravus Uorb! Rath is 10 times more awesome than you!", yelled Rath. "Had enough?", uttered Biurn. Uorb got up. "You fools...cannot...defeat...Master Cynister!" Muttered Uorb, falling to his knees and fainting. Pablo turned back and the gang started running down the corridors once more. "Come on! How hard is it to find one crazy Kelachian!?", Pablo said. "Apparently very.", said Ruub. They finally made it to a door. They kicked it open and there stood Cynister. "Cynister! You are under arest by order of the HyperForce!", said Solo. "Oh, is that so?", said Cynister. Cynister slammed a button, and a rumbling noise started. The HyperForce tried to stop it, but decided to escape. The entire fortress began flying into space with engines!. "You'll never defeat me!", said Cynister as he flew away. "Dang it! He escaped.", said Biurn, infuriated at defeat. Azmuth suddenly teleported in. "Need a lift?" He asked. He teleported the gang and him back to Primus. Back on Primus, Azmuth was tracking Cynister, and the others talked. “…and we shall vow to defeat Cynister!”, Ruub said. The team repeated after him, and Azmuth smiled, knowing that the HyperForce would save the world someday. Category:Episodes